Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact electric power transmission system and a charging station.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-135572 discloses a non-contact charging system in which electric power is transmitted from a vehicle to a charging station in a non-contact manner. In the non-contact charging system, positioning between an electric power transmission portion of the charging station and an electric power reception portion of the vehicle is carried out in order to enhance efficiency in electric power transmission and reception.
In the publication above, one control unit on an electric power transmission side is provided in a charging station and this control unit on the electric power transmission side controls one electric power transmission coil.
Such a type that one control unit controls a plurality of electric power transmission coils, however, is possible as a type of the charging station. In the charging station of such a type, the charging station cannot know over which electric power transmission coil a vehicle has stopped. If electric power is supplied to an electric power transmission coil in a parking frame where a vehicle is not parked, high reflected electric power is applied to the electric power transmission coil and damage of an electric power transmission device may be caused. Therefore, an electric power transmission coil where a vehicle is parked should be determined. Here, for example, a sensor for checking a position of a vehicle may be provided for each parking frame.
Provision of such a sensor for checking a position of a vehicle, however, increases cost and construction of the charging station also requires efforts.